Never Let You Go
by AnytimeMoumantai
Summary: RE-UPLOADED The DigiDestined are having a party after they beaten up MaloMyotismon. TK is dating with Kari. But then everything turns wrong. They start to get awkward every day. Four months later, TK is breaking up with Kari because he is confused of his feelings. Can they still be couple? Takari.. Some Taiora, Mimato, Kenyako. Later in the story, some Daikari. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**A/N: Well hello. If you are reading this, I'm a newly writer. And I don't know how to write stories. I end up erasing all of them when it reached the climax. lol. Hope it's not turning bad. And this is my first ever fanfic. I hope there's no OOC in this story. Seriously, I hope you like it and click that button review and tell me is this story make sense? So enjoy reading the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and all the characters. And I don't own Justin Bieber's Never Let You Go too.**

* * *

**Never Let You Go**

**Chapter 1 - Introduction**

**TK POV**

*A month later after me, Kari and the other DigiDestined celebrating our 100 days victory after we've beat that undead vampire and save the world from evil forces now and never. At the park near our apartment. I decide to meet up Kari there and talk about something important. About our relationship.. It turns out to be getting even worse since I'm dating here. The weather out here is as cold as the feelings between me and Kari.

"Kari, I'm sorry but I have to let you go."

"What? Have to let me go? TK, why? I thought you love me? What happened to my old TK?"

"Well, I'm.. I'm sorry Kari. I think we two can just be-"

"Friends? You said we can only be friends? It's better to be nothing than to be friends. You know I love you, do you?"

"I do and I love you too. But I really feel that I can't keep this relationship anymore. I feel guilty to treat you like this. You once my best friends. It seems wrong to me."

"Why it seems wrong to you? We've been dated for four months and what is wrong with me? Am I making you bored? TK, I hate to break up with you and I still can't forget what we've been through together. After all we've been trough at the Digital World and you just want to end up like this? Please TK, I always love you. And I want to be with you for-"

"Kari, stop! I know that too. But we are just best friends. And I feel bad when we become more than a friends. I just want to be you best best friends who's going to help you when you need me, who's going to play with you when you bored, who's going to talk to you when you hurted, who's going to be with you all the time you want me to but I can't be the one who's going to love you forever. You know, sometimes I really can't let you go too and I get hurted when I see you with Davis but sometimes I feel that I can't be with you."

"No! I won't let you go. Without the hope, light will never brighten."

"I know that but your hope is still there when you need me. I hope you understand it Kari. I have to let you go now. So, last goodbye kiss?"

Kari come closer to me and kiss me at the lips. Her lips feel colder than before. It's look like she can't let me go yet. Kari pulled out the kiss and start heading to her home.

"Let me send you to your home. It's cold out here."

"No thanks. I can walk myself there."

"But, I'm afraid something will happen to you."

"TK. See you tomorrow." said Kari smiling to me.

And there she goes. Walking dissapointedly to her home leaving me alone at the park. It goes the same to me. I walk up back to my home and I still can't get out Kari's image at my mind. Am I doing the right decision?"

*moving back a month before I decide to break up with Kari. Well, we are celebrating the 100 days victory and I and Kari are still happy couples. Ken decides to date with Yolei. After the confession she made to Ken, Ken decide to be her boyfriend. Well, sorry for the girls out there that have crush on Ken Ichijouji. Yolei got it first. Yolei is still working on her store helping her family. Sora is helping her mother in her florist. Even tough she hate flower, she don't want to make her mother sad. Tai is becoming popular than expected because of his football's pro. His team always winning. Tai and Sora surprisingly became a couple. My brother Matt is still on his band. The fans is still hunting Matt. Until he decides to take Mimi on a date. Talking about Mimi. She has transferred to Japan leaving her parents at America because of the fight she has been through together with the other DigiDestined. She always spying on everyone of us. If you want some hot news, call her. Many girls have a crush on Izzy and we told him to get one. He's still a computer whiz though. While Joe, he's studying so hard that we can't see him more often. Besides studying, he's also dating up someone at his high school and they both are intelligent. No wonder. While Cody is still practicing his Kendo with his grandfather. We thought that he don't have sweethearts. But Mimi is a gossip spy right? His girlfriend is around his age. Shorter than his. And is cute. Everyone is happy only one guy over here. Davis! He's still playing football and still obsesses with Kari. Since I dated Kari, he always try to avoid me. One day, I always remember that day when I and Kari going to the cafeteria holding hands together and unexpectedly walked pass Davis. He's really mad he smash his table. The cafeteria went silent. About Kari.. Um.. She's fine. She's still brought that camera I gave her everyday. She photograph me every time we go somewhere. She's still the old Kari that I loved until now.

Let's go back to the anniversary. Well, it went good. We ate some cakes, drank some sodas and playing games together. I'll never forget those memories unless I lost my memories. And yeah. I miss Patamon and the others Digimon. We can only met in the Digital World but I really miss Patamon sleeping right on top of me. Sitting right top on my head. Eating anything he found in the fridge. I also miss him helping me. Helping me to ask Kari for a date...

After last night party, I'm feeling so tired and Tai and the others want to go for a visit to the Digital World. I decided to go next time even tough I missed Patamon. It's really tiring. When Tai received the news, Kari called me and she say she wanted to stay with me. She said she want to go with me together next time. I'm feel so terrible. Kari too.. must've been missing Gatomon. I asked her if she want to go to the Digital World.

I asked her, "Kari, don't you missed Gatomon? You should go with them."

She then refuse "TK, the Digi Port is open 24 hours. And I can go there anytime I want. Besides, you're really tired aren't you. I can't leave you alone."

"I think we should go with them. It's-"

"No we shouldn't. You're tired. I'm ok with this."

"Don't think about me. Gatomon is really important to you. Let's-"  
"Seriously, I SAID I DON'T WANT TOO!"

"So, if you really don't want too. It's ok. I just hope that you're not sad going to visit Gatomon. Did they all ready for the trip?"

"Not yet. My brother is still packing up some food. The others did the same too. They're going to Izzy's house t open the Digi Port there."

"I see. How about Davis? Doesn't he mad, because you don't come along."

"TK. He's my friend. And you're his friend too. I know that he'll understand. Anywhere, can I come to your home? Since you're tired."

"Oh sure!"

"Is your mom there?"

"Yeah! But she's leaving in a few minutes. Another work."  
"Oh! I should be going now. I need to see your mom. I want to ask her if she let me sleep at your home."

"Sleep? Here? Um.. Why?"

"Why do you ask? Can't I sleep there? Besides, Tai and the others are going for days at the Digital World."

"Oh! I don't know about that.. Of course you can sleep here."

"Well, I should get going now. I'm afraid your mom is leaving. Goodbye TK."

"K."

*She's sleeping here? I've never thought that she will sleep here. With me. Alone?*

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : Again. Thanks for reading. How about it? It's insane or what? I already did my best and I hope you guys like it. Please click the button at the bottom and tell me how about it. I'll take your complain or anything not good. And I'll try to change it at the next chapter. I hope this story won't end in a long time. I'll try to make it short. And don't mad if I don't update the next chapter ASAP because I'm really in to studying. But I try to post the next chapter ASAP.. =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Me & TK Alone

**Chapter 2**: Me and TK Alone!

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Again! I do not own Digimon and everything inside. And also JB's Never Let You Go. (How many times I have to tell you.)

**Full Summary**: (I hate summary test at my school!) TK's not going to the Digital World and Kari decide to stay with him. Kari go to TK's apartment to accompany him. Everything is good until TK kiss Kari. Kari's a little bit shy and they both get awkward. And there's a wrestling [not really wrestling] match between them. Kari and TK go to town for a sightseeing and something happen there. [read it yourself ;)] Then, TK wants to sleepover at Kari's house and something awkward happens there. TK and Kari shared a bed. Kari's dreaming something terrible and end up waking up kissing TK. AGAIN! [i really hate the kissing part!] But Kari see a more scary things that her horrible dream... it is.. (I told ya oready, I hate summary)

**Warning**: OOC might happens to Kari. Our cute Kari has digivolve to MonsterKari this chapter. I'm sorry if you hate it but it looks adorable. =) And don't mind that yikes kissing parts. Seriously, it is a little bit awkward. So cut that part off. Like at the movie. Skip!

Thanks for my first review.. =) lol.. First flame at my first fanfic. TunaForDesert laugh at me when she hears it. ;p;p;p;p;p;p;p *embarrassed*

**pie-1234 (Thanks. I don't think about it yet but I already PM you my thoughts. =))**

**Missylea (Thanks! I knew there's going to be grammar mistake. Lol! What a very big mistake. I'm so stupid. Don't mind it. I already know about that singular n plural but I'm really in hurried so I just mistakenly wrote that. It looks like Grammar class oready. =).Thanks again.. Ok! He's look really terrible lol. Anyway, thanks again for the growing comments.)**

* * *

**Kari's POV**

*Um… TK is alone… I really should go after him… He'll be lonely if I go with Tai to the Digital World. I really _do_ missed Gatomon. But, TK needs me more… Besides, going to his house is not so bad. After all, his mom is going to work. For the _whole_ day.* I thought gleefully.

I pack my things and put anything into my bag pack. Some clothes, some food and many more things until I stop, realizing my bag pack is already full. I blinked then pouted. A few minutes later, I walk to TK's apartment. It's only a few blocks from my apartment. And there I am, in front of Takaishi's family apartment. I knock it and TK opens the door letting me in. TK is a little bit sleepy. I look at his sleepy eyes. He wears a white shirt and a….boxer? My eyes widened. I think he forgot to change his boxer….

"Nice boxer TK!" I joke him even though I could feel my cheeks heating up.

He blinks at me before he looks down. His cheeks immediately exploded in colour and he runs to his room without even talk a single word to me.

I hear him screaming inside his room…. Weirdo….. His mom comes out of the kitchen and giggles at me.

"Kari dear, I heard from TK that you want to stay for the night?" his mom asks me and offers me a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Mrs Takaishi, and yeah, can I have a sleepover here tonight? I'm lonely at my house. Not so lonely actually. My mom is there but it's kinda bored talking to her." I said after I drank the tea Mrs Takaishi made. It's delicious.

"Why of course, my dear. You can come here anytime you want. Besides, you _are_ his girlfriend. Mimi told you everything about you two." Mrs Takaishi said smiling at me.

I blush. My cheeks turn red.

"Well, aunty has works to do. I'll be back tomorrow. Have fun with TK!" Mrs Takaishi winks at me and picks her things and made her way to the door.

"Good bye Mrs Takaishi." I say while waving at her with a smile, but my mind was running a few miles second at her last words. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh, I almost forgot. I put some money on the desk. You can call for pizza if you're hungry. And I baked some cupcakes for you two. Take care, Kari. If anything happens, call me. I'm always available. Bye!" Mrs Takaishi waving at me too and I hear her footsteps walking to the elevator. And it stops, signing that I'm now alone with TK.

*Alone…with TK? What should I do?* I hear my mind speak to me with slight nervousness.

I go to TK's room door and knock it. I'm surprise that he didn't answer me. I'm thinking that he's still shy about that boxer thingy.

"TK, your mom asked me to change your diapers. Come out now." I laugh teasing at me.

"You better come out before I eat your favourite chocolate." I said to him. When I'm about to knock the door, he opens it and his cheeks turns red again. He already changed his boxer with a short. I know that he can't give up for his favourite chocolate even if it means marrying Ladydevimon.

"There you are, sweetie." I pinch his cheeks.

"Well, what should we do?" he replies to me trying to hide his shyness.

"Um… Let's eat first, then watch some movies and….. I don't know." I shrug and pull his hand to the kitchen. I remember the cupcakes that Mrs Takaishi mentioned just now. She's really a good baker.

"Cupcakes! And oh, your mom left us some money." I said pointing to the desk where Mrs Takaishi said she put the money.

So we both eat the cupcakes Mrs Takaishi has made for us. As expected, it is delicious. And like what I planned, we both watch movies. I pick a random movie. And we watch it together. TK spread his right arm and hug me. My red cheeks appear, again!

*Why am I always feel this way when I'm right beside him?* I'm thinking and look at my shy boyfriend. I look at his cute smiling face watching at the movie. His face is so cute. No wonder his locker is always full of love letters every day. I'm ignoring the movie and still looking at TK. Unconsciously, I'm leaning forward slowly to his face. When I'm about to kiss him, he turns his look from the TV to me with that innocent face. I'm so red the moment and really embarrass with myself! I retracted back from his face. And still, he's watching me innocently. When I'm about to remove my attention from him, he surprisingly kiss me on my lips. It was warm, so warm and moist. Finally, I can now feel how TK's kiss. He's still not letting go of me. I pull away then promptly sprinted to the bathroom and lock myself in it. I really can't believe that Takeru Takaishi had kissed me on my lips! That's the first he kiss me on my lips. *He _kissed_ me?*

I'm now staring at the bathroom's mirror. Thinking about how much of an idiot am I.

"Kari! You're crazy. You know that TK is your best friend, do you? Hey! Wait a minute! He's now my boyfriend. And we hadn't even shared a kiss yet." I'm talking to myself to the mirror. I finally cracked.

"And Kari, You're so stupid! Why did you pulled away and just walk to the bathroom!" yes, I really, really, did cracked.

"Kari, I heard it. Want some more?" I hear TK shouting at me. More? _More_? What the…..?

_Damn! I didn't even realize that I'm screaming in this bathroom talking about him! Kari, you're really baka. Kari, go ahead and kiss him again. Kari, don't do it. Tai is going to kill you if you do that again._ I'm fighting off my mind. _If you don't want to, just get out of this bathroom already. TK will say you're weird. Ok! Ok!_

Still blushing with the kiss just now, I bravely unlock the bathroom door and back to the living room and I find out TK is searching something in my bag.

"Hey! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN TOUCH MY BAG YOU IDIOT?" I shout at him as he digs even further to the content of my bag. Well, I know it just a bag but I got many _private_ things there. Seriously, I can't control my temper if some boy touching my things even though he is my boyfriend or my best friend! I made my way to him and kneel down and pull his blond hair. He yelped in surprise and pain. I try to pull my bag from his hand but he just can't let go of it. Damn boy! What was he searching in my bag? My right hand is still pulling his hair and I take my left hand and I grab his cute face and grip it. I remember what Gatomon teach me at this moment. I scratch his face. And again, more loud scream coming from him.

"TK! Seriously, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY BAG!" I scream at him.

"Argh! Lego of ma fis..! ARGH!" He's begging me screaming painfully.

And I'm trying to calm down, understanding his alien language and let go of him. I look at him and see his injured and turning red face. Serves your right. That's for someone who breaks in my things.

"So! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I still mad with him.

"You should ask me first. Aww! Where do you learn that move? Gatomon?" TK stares at me with his face scrunched up in pain.

"Nobody can touch my things! Were you trying to look for my underwear?" I stare him with my eagle eyes.

TK's face turns really red, "Kari, no I won't do _that,_ ok? You're my girlfriend. You know everything about me right?" TK is still staring at me with his innocent face, _innocent_ _painful_ face.

"So tell me what were you searching for?" I question him again. I can't deny this jumpy feeling in my stomach when he says that girlfriend part.

"My favourite chocolate you said you wanted to give me. I'm waiting for it for a long time. And I kiss you so that you can give it. I thought you forgot about it." he explains to me. What? He kissed me for _that_?

"Oh! Sorry TK, for pulling you hair and making your face worse. I know I should ask first but I'm sensitive with boys touching my things. But why you didn't answer me? I can tell-" before I could finish my explanation. He interrupted me.

"_Because_, I wanna play with you first. You know, I love your action when you're mad but I was wrong. You're like _Ladydevimon_. And when you pull my hair, I was just trying to tell you everything but you grabbed my face and I can't even talk to you. And- Ouchy!" Before he could finish his word, I hit him back.

"That's for calling me Ladydevimon!" I glare at him. When I realize my action, I gasp. Really, how idiot can I be?

"Ah! Sorry TK! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?" I grab his face and rub the area where I hit him.

"What? Didn't you said want to kill me?" TK asks me, his eyes wide with fear. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and decide to go along with him.

"Of course not! I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry…that I don't really have that chocolate with me." I said staring at his eyes and giving him a worry look.

TK sighs and shrugs, "Well, it's not my lucky day, I guess. It's ok. I forgive you, under one condition." He accepted my apology but now he wants more something? Fine.

"What? Please don't torture me…." I look at him with my innocent face.

"Kiss me again." he said with a husky tone and a smile. I blush.

"What?" I stare at him with a shock face. He closes his eye and I really have to do it. I bit my lower lip and reluctantly move closer. I quickly give him a peck on his cheek.

"Done!" I said to him and congratulating myself.

He opens his eyes and shakes his head, "Actually, that's not counted. On my lips please, and I'll accept your sorry." He says with that innocent smile.

No way! I really hate this feeling but TK looks so hopeful and cute and I can't really say no. Kari! You have to do it! If you don't, TK will never see you again! No! He's just messing with you! Oh great, now I'm fighting with myself.

I slowly lean forward to him again. Closer and closer and my lips are only inches from his. Closer….and-!

No, I can't do this.

When I'm about to pull away, he slams his lips to mine. And again, I feel his warm lips. Bam, there goes my lips' virginity again.

_We've did it twice today and if Tai **ever** finds out, he will **kill** TK_. My mind tries to warn me and I panic. But despite of that, when TK start to pull over, I kiss him back. I open my eyes and look at TK's widen ones. And I pull away almost immediately.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I kissed you back! I was-" I try to explain to him, frantically but he cut me off.

"It's ok, nothing to say sorry for. You're my girlfriend so it's natural for you to kiss me." TK said, smiling at me with a blush mirrors to the one on my face. I try to change the topic and the blush on our cheeks look like won't fade away anytime soon.

"Let's go get you your favourite chocolate and some bandages for your face." I say and we both laugh.

So, still with the red cheeks, I stand up. So does TK. We both turn our face from facing each other because of the kiss.

"I'll pick up the money. Wait for me outside." TK tells me as he hastily walks away.

_I know I shouldn't have done this. It's awkward now…._ I moan in my mind.

When he comes back, I try to look normal with the barely conceal blush. He grabs my hands and locks it with his and we head to the shop. After we bought some candies, bandages and TK's chocolate, he asks me to take him around the town.

"Um..! Are you sure you're not tired?" I ask him looking at his eyes.

"Pretty sure! Why? Are you?" He asks, me looking back at me. I shake my head and we start to walk.

"So, why you didn't go to the Digital World? Is this an excuse to be with me?" I turn my head from staring at him as I ask him.

"Yep!" He chirps merrily and I glare at him with sharp eyes. I start to advance forward to scratch his face again until he shrieks out trying to say something.

"I'm just joking alright."

We go sightseeing around. We both stay silent and our intertwined hands make me slightly uncomfortable. So awkward!

_It is lonely without Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody and the others. Well, we always spend our days together. Now I wish I had gone with them. TK doesn't even talk to me. Argh!_

And there we are, at our school, with TK's still holding my hand. His fan girls, unfortunately for me, were also there. They stab me with jealous glares.

_God must be laughing at my miserable fate now. Why are they here?_

Then there's his fan coming toward us asking for TK's sign and permission to take their picture with him. TK kindly nods and he let go of my hand.

_God, what is wrong with him? How could he say yes to these flirting girls when we're already dating each other?_

Many girls are approaching him. About twenty like that. And I see some of them holding, hugging and even _kiss_ him on the cheeks.

_Damn it! I should get TK away from this mess. He doesn't even like this, how he could stand it?_

"Girls, step aside, please." At first my attempt is fail. I twitch.

I then try it again shouting! "I SAID STEP ASIDE!"

The girls all stare at me. But they don't give me way in. Annoyed, I try another alternative that hopefully will get through their thick skull and for, God's sake, give me a break.

"I'm his girlfriend. And he's my boyfriend. And if you girls don't mind, step aside _please_." The last word was laced with some venom which none of these girls recognize.

"Prove it!" "Yeah! If you're his girlfriend, kiss him on the lips!" "Prove it now!"

They all stare at me with enrage faces, must be thinking I made that up, huh?

_Aww…. Please don't make me do this **again**. I can't do this. No wait! I **should** do this. I can't let TK became the victim of flirting by these sassy girls. Kari! You can do it. Be brave!_ At least no war starts again this time. I don't need a severe case of D.I.D.

I hear voices said "she can't do this." I huff and push them all and made my way to TK and I kiss him square on his lips, _again_. I could see his eyes widened up, again. That innocent face is so cute. Makes me want to eat him up- EW! Stop Kari! Danger zone!

I pull away. And pull his hand and we made our way away from the gaping girls.

After the girls is disappearing from my sight. I let go of TK's hand. I look at him. He still got that cute face.

"What? Don't give me that look, TK. You really made me upset this time. How can you even say YES to those girls when you don't even talk to me?" I said to him with my angry tone.

"Um… I don't want to say YES too but I can't say NO to them either. At first, they just said they wanted my autograph and a photo with me. And I don't know that hugging and kissing me. I hate those kinds of situations too. And I _did_ want to talk to you but it was _so_ awkward. We've kissed for three, I mean, four times today and you never make a move to kiss me before when we're dating. So it will take times. I'm sorry. I hope you understand." he explains to me with his most apologetic tone. My face and eyes soften at his sincere apology. I smile at him and reply.

"Souka, then, I'm sorry too TK. I don't mean to kiss you for the first time. It's 2:2 now. And if you want, we could take this step by step. No need to rush things. I'm really sorry. I don't want to fight you TK." I say as I take his hand in mine. TK looks at me with surprise face before it turns into a happy smile.

"Me too. So, wanna go get some ice cream? My treat, of course." TK points at the ice cream shop. I smile and nodded happily.

We both head to the stall to buy some ice cream. I get the vanilla one and of course, you can't separate TK from his love life, chocolate.

My mind speaks to me again while we're eating on the bench in the park. _Kari! You shouldn't mad with him always. He's just so awkward to talk to you. If this happens every day, you can kiss your relationship goodbye and-_

"Kari, are you ok?" TK's concern voice brings me back to the reality. I turn to him as he stares at me with worried face. How long have I've been spacing out?

"I'm fine." I say with a small smile. TK looks unconvinced but nonetheless nods. We soon finish our ice-cream and continue our tour.

After going around to many places, it's getting dark. And TK decides to sleepover at my house. He said he wants to see my mother but I left my clothing bag at TK's apartment. We then decide to go back to TK's apartment and he packs his things and takes a shower while I'm calling TK's mother to tell her that we're changing plan to stay at my house instead. Thankfully, she's ok with it.

"TK! She said it's fine. You can stay over at my house tonight. And please hurry." I chid him.

"Yeah! Wait a sec. I'm almost done." He opens the bathroom's door and hurried to his room to wear his clothes. I laugh as he hastily going here and there and here to make sure we're on time.

"Make sure you don't forget to wear your boxer." I giggle.

"Finish! Let's go!" he said to me holding his bag on his left hand and pull my hand with his right hand. And both of us make our way to the Kamiya's apartment. Not a long time after we left the TK's house, we arrive at my house. And I ring the bell.

"Mom! It's me Kari and TK."

"Oh! Kari, I thought you're staying at TK's house." My mom says as she unlocks the door.

"Later! It's cold out here." I'm freezing. TK laughs at me, the nerve of him….. After she unlocks the door, we both burst in. It is cold outside like Garurumon's Freeze Fang.

"So, why you two suddenly decide to sleep here?" my mom looking at us freezing.

"TK said that he's bored in his house. He wants to sleep here. Oh, and to see you mom." I explain to my mom and I see TK saying hello to her.

"TK! Where did you get those bruises?" my mom asks TK as she grabs his face and looks at the bruises I made. Oh no! She's going to mad with me?

"Um…." TK was about to say something but I interrupt.

"We're playing some games called Hit da Face! TK can't even touch me. I hit his face so badly. I don't know that it will end up like this." I giggles, trying to hide the fact that I'm scared out of my wits.

"I've never heard that game before. Looks like TK had seen another side of your cute characteristics." Mom smiles at TK and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well, what you want to eat TK? I can fix you some food." my mom asks TK again.

"Some hot chick-"TK stops when I elbow him on his arm, hard.

"Kari, it is not good to treat your boyfriend like that." she chid as she looks at me sternly.

I blink before I narrow my eyes, "Wait a minute, you know too and don't tell me the source." I ask her with my eagle eyes and I already know who's behind all of this.

"Of course I know and I have too. Thanks to my sources." my mom winks at me before turning her attention at TK.

"So, what do you want to eat just now TK?"

"Um…. It's already late night. Didn't it bothering you?" TK says, trying to be polite. Mom giggles.

"It's fine my dear. So what hot chick do you want?"

"Um... It's hot chicken soup actually." TK blushes. My mom squeals and pinches his cheeks before she goes to the kitchen to make some soup.

_Is he hungry? Kari! You shouldn't elbow him just now. Do you want your boyfriend die because of hunger? That would be so pathetic._

"So, where's TK sleeping?" I'm curious to ask my mom.

"In your room, of course, where else?" She's giving me a smirk. **The** smirk…. Oh boy…..

"What! He- I- We can't sleep at the same bed!" I stare her with shock. She can't be serious!

"Ano… I can sleep on the couch. It's-" My mom cut in TK's speech.

"No TK. The guest should be staying in the room."

"And, oh! Why can't he sleep at Tai's room?" I ask my mom smiling at her knowing that her plan setting me and TK sleeping together has failed, epically.

She gives me another smirk. "Tai locked his door."

"Why would he lock his door? He never did that before." I give my mom a suspicious stare.

"Maybe it's because..." I sighed as my mom lost idea.

"Give me the key." I smiled at her.

"No way! It's cuter if you sleep together with him." She's denying me. And does she realizes how wrong her words just now? I'm glad TK didn't take it the wrong way or I'll never live this down. Mothers….

"But-" TK interrupted me.

"Um….Kari, there's nothing going to happen. Trust me." He gives me a smile.

The house turns silence. Oh God, can this get any more awkward…?

"Here's your chicken soup. I'm going to my bed now. Sleep well." My mom walks out of the kitchen but not before winking at me.

"I'm taking my bath and changing to PJ's." I said to him and heading my way to pick up my towel and my PJ's. Then, I enter my bathroom.

I speak to my mind again, more like, panicking. It's a wonder I haven't encounter a cardiac arrest with all the stress given to me for the day.

_Oh my god! How can my mom suggest this stupid thing in the first place! Argh! She's locking Tai's room. I'm happy that she almost gives in **until** TK said nothing is going to happen. Kari! There **is** nothing going to happen. Believe me, just sleep and everything's going to be fine. I know TK's not going to do this..._ I keep on my thinking until somebody knocks the bathroom door.

"Kari? I finished eating up my soup and you're staying there any longer, I'm leaving you now. I'm going to your room." TK informs me from the outside of the bathroom door.

Damn! I don't know that I've been in here for a long time. "Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_Are you kidding me? It's just like we're married. Anyway, nothing's gonna happen Kari!_

I dressed up my PJ's and nervously go to my room. TK's there, playing with my stuff. He's still wide awake. He doesn't realize that I already enter the room. Then I slowly move closer to him to surprise him, I thought with glee. When I'm about to poke him, he turns around and I accidentally fell on top of his body. TK's staring at me with his innocent face. I don't care that face. I could feel my face heating up! I speedily get off from him and go to my bed turning my back to him.

_I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have done that!_ I was talking to my mind but stop when I heard TK said something to me. "Um... Kari? Where should I sleep?" I can't let go of that words from my mind. I face him back. He's still staring at me. _Damn! This innocent face is so, so pathetic_. Even though I stay mute, he's still staring at me.

I sigh, that face should be count as illegal, "I'm sorry. You can sleep here." I finally give in to him.

"Thanks. I promise you I won't do anything." He grins happily. He gets up and makes his way to my bed and lay down next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask after a full minutes of silence as I look at him.

"What is that Kari?" He opens his eyes and stares at my face.

"Is that innocent face your weapon?" I giggle at him.

TK pulls thoughtful pose before flashes me a grin, "I think it is." We both laugh.

"So, good night! And don't touch me." I warn him.

"I swear not to. Good night! Sweet dreams." He closes his eye.

After a few minutes, slumber invites me in.

Dream mode

_"TK? Please don't leave me! I need you here by my side. I'll hate you forever if you leave me alone. TK! Please….!"_

_"Kari, I'm afraid I can't do that for you. I want to be with you forever too but I can't. And stop crying. You can't convince me to stay with you with those tears."_

_"TK! Don't say that to me..! I'm here with you. Don't go."_

_"I have to…. Besides, we both gonna die afterwards if I don't go there."_

_"Then, let's die together."_

_"Stop it! It's worthless. And I still remember the promise I give to your brother. I'll always protect you no matter what happens."_

_"No! I'll never let you go. This is not what I wanted."_

_"You should let me go. Kari, we don't have times. I have to-"_

_"No TK! You're my best, best friends and now you're my boyfriend. And I hate to be alone without you. You're the only one who can make me happy."_

_"I'm sorry. I love you Kari. I have to go now. I hope my last kiss will make you happy."_

_"No! I don't want to kiss you. I hate you now."_

_"Kari…. I…..I'm so, sorry….!"_

_"You said you don't have time right? So just go! Leave me alone then! Don't come back!"_

_"Why you're doing this to me? I have to do this…"_

_"Please….! Just go!"_

_"Ok then. And don't mad with yourself. It's not your fault. I'm-"_

_"Did you hear me right? GO!"_

_"Can you just let me hug you?"_

_"Don't touch me…! SO GO!"_

_"Ok then. Goodbye, Kari…"_

_"..."_

_"TK? Where are you? Did you really go? TK! I'm sorry….! Please come back! I still want to hug you. I love you. TAKERUUUU!"_

End dream

It was already sunshine outside the window. And I'm sweating and crying? What was that dream! Where's TK? It's still blurring. And finally, the image is clear and I see an innocent face staring at me with pure concern. It's TK!

"TK!" I cry out happily as I hug him tightly. The dream had felt so real!

"Well, it's only been a few hours? Bad dream huh? Tell me about it, you cry-baby." TK teases me with a smile. I pout and snuggle to him closer.

"I don't want to think about that again." I close my eyes and kiss him on his lips again and I don't want to let him go because of the dream last night. I'm now just thinking that he's with me again and I will never let him go. It's a French kiss, involving tongue and all. When we pull away and snuggle to each other, TK suddenly freeze and he grips my hand a little too tightly.

"TK? My hand hurts, can you let go of it? You're acting strange. What's-"

I open my eyes and see ten DigiDestined staring at me and TK. And now I know TK's not strange. I finally let go of him and he's standing and try to act like there's nothing happen. My brother and Davis are staring angrily at us. Oh boy….

"Err, hey! You say you want to stay at the Digital World for a few days. Why are you here?" I try to change the topic while smiling nervously at them.

"Kari, you have looootttt things to explain to me. Starting right now! And you..!"

God help us.

* * *

**a/n ; Want to know what will happen to Kari and TK? I'll update tomorrow. Maybe.. It's better if we make it slow.. Next week on FanFic Channel [sounded like the one who tell the ad in tv] it's TK POV. Ceh.. Just kidding. Don't mind this! And pleaseee.. Click that small button.. You know. Tell me what you feel about this insane chapter 2.. [i hate to ask you to click that review].. Don't mind if you don't want to review. Just PM but better review lol.. and tell what do you want to happen next. Seriously, I don't write it the next chapter yet.. I write it spontaneously. Without creating. It's stupid. That's why this story is insane! =) Anyway, thanks for reading. [sorry for being a cuckoo bird today.. And one more thing. It's 12;16 AM at Malaysia. I dunno others country's o'clock.. So.. Goodnight here from the insance cuckoo bird.. ;p]**

**extra a/n: hi, this is TunaForDesert. I fixed some things that hopefully had improved this chapter. *bows* arigatou for reading ^^**


End file.
